Mikoto Kiba
Mikoto Kiba (木場 美琴 Kiba Mikoto) is the main female protagonist. Arashi Mikami's partner and senior at high school. While at school she acts calm and proper, she's really short-tempered and foul-mouthed, specially towards Arashi. She belonged to the Yakuza Kiba family, and her older brother Yuki tried to change it from the inside, which led him being killed on an arranged motorcycle accident, and she also got critically injured in said accident. She was saved by the Mochizuki Hospital staff, which led her eventually joining the Black Label. Appearance Mikoto is an average height high school girl who has a lean body structure. She has golden eyes and long white hair. Mikoto has shorter bangs and a small gathering of long hair that hangs down the front of her body. Mikoto has a relatively large bust size for her height. Mikoto is held in high regard by her fellow classmates, especially the girls due to the elegant look and attitude she displays while at school. This creates an image that she is the "rich girl" of the school. Outside of school Mikoto is seen wearing eloquent dresses and other proper looking clothing. However, this is only a front as she's rather crude when she is around Arashi and Oriha. Unlike many of the Black Label members, Mikoto does not wear a mask when conducting missions. Instead she wears sunglasses to conceal her identity. While on missions Mikoto wears a leather jacket, a scarf, very short pants and thigh high boots with heavy steel knee pads. Personality In her day to day life, Mikoto is known for being a cheerful and energetic, if somewhat short tempered student who is quick to help out her friends, such as Arashi or Yuu. She appears to also have a small friendship with Hinako, though it isn't brought up as much as the former two. She is also known for her courage and loyalty, as she was able to save Yuu from being raped by a drug addled attacker and she follows her orders within the organization without question. When working for Black Label however, she tends to become much more aggressive and abrasive as well as more foul mouthed. Whether this is her real personality coming out without the scrutiny of society making her hold back a bit or just the stress of the situation she's in making her act in such a way is debatable. When dealing with other members of the Black Label society, she appears to take on some classic tsundere traits among the younger members of the organization like Arashi or Oriha, while maintaining a very respectful attitude towards the adult members such as Yuuko Sagiri or Miki Tsurugi. Story Case 1: Prescription from Hell Relationships Arashi Mikami She is Arashi's partner. She starts to develop feelings for him throughout the series. Weapons and Abilities Mikoto specializes in motorcycles. She was taught everything about motorcycles by her older brother. Motorcycles/weapons that Mikoto has used includes: *'Smith & Wessen M627-5 (Eight Ball)' - The eight shot .357 caliber revolver used by Mikoto. It is her main weapon of choice while conducting a mission. She chooses to use .357 rounds because .44‘s are too powerful for her to handle. She also has it equipped with a speed loader. Revolver.png tx003a.jpg Mikoto Kiba anime.jpg Mikoto357.png *'Suzuki GS1200SS (Black Goose)' - The main form of transportation used by Mikoto and Arashi. Mikoto is a skilled motorcycle driver and can use it as a weapon by using it as an extension of her body. Fiona keeps several identical replacements in reserve for use whenever one is heavily damaged from a mission. Motorcycle.png Motorcycle2.png Gallery Mikoto.png ChikageKiss.jpeg MikotoSayo.jpeg es:Mikoto Kiba de:Mikoto Kiba Category:Black Label Organization Category:Female Category:Mochizuki Academy Category:Ampule One Category:Characters